


Слава Джебому

by Svitik



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svitik/pseuds/Svitik
Summary: "Слава Джебому" - как выражался Ёнджэ с того случая.





	Слава Джебому

В один солнечный денёк Ёнджэ стоял в коридоре своего колледжа, общаясь с другом. Иногда Чхве не понимает Вана.

\- Что ты там, блять, хочешь? - спросил Ёнджэ, недоумевая, как такое может прийти в голову.

\- Ты плохо слышишь, Ёж?

\- Я прекрасно всё расслышал. И что ещё за "Ёж"? Попробуй только ещё раз так меня назвать.

\- Ха-ха, это что, угрозы? - спросил блондин, - Да, я хочу сделать пирсинг на члене.

\- Черт, да что с тобой не так? - спросил парень, слегка повысив голос, потому что из-за проколов ушей друг его, видимо, не слышит. Ёнджэ уже и не вспомнит все те тупые идеи своего друга, потому что их было, мягко сказать, дохуя, - Помни, это потом скажется на тебе, прости, Господи.

Им обоим больше двадцати лет. Если быть точнее, Джексон старше Ёнджэ, но первый до сих пор ведет себя как ребенок. Когда они были в старшей школе, Джексон решился проколоть уши; через пару месяцев после сделал татуировку в виде значка из какого-то аниме на щиколотке. Ему, видимо, понравилось, поэтому на выпускной Джексон снова сделал проколы в ушах и сбрил виски, потому что была такая мода, но, лично для Ёнджэ, это выглядело ужасно.

Довольно долгое время после выпускного Чхве не слышал от Вана ничего насчет проколов или татуировок, но затем, совершенно неожиданно, Ван сделал ещё одну татуировку и проколол бровь и нос. Около полугода назад он заявил, что стал геем, и тут же подцепил какого-то парня в гей-клубе. А затем и Ёнджэ с ним познакомил. Если честно, парень не фонтан, но Джексон просто не слушал своего лучшего друга.

Недавно, на свой день рождения, даже с учетом просьб и уговоров Ёнджэ прекратить издеваться над своим телом, проколол язык для того, как объяснил Ван, чтобы делать отменные минеты своему парню.

Ёнджэ прекрасно помнит рассказ Вана, как он прикрепил к пирсингу на носу магнит, чтобы убедить всех, что серьга, вставленная в прокол, металлическая, а не пластмассовая, как утверждали не оценившие проколотого носа друзья. Забыв о магните, Джексон проходил с ним около часа, не чувствуя его, а затем сделал необдуманное - попробовал дотянуться до носа языком, проспорив всё тем же друзьям, которые осознавали, что из этого выйдет. И Ван достал языком до носа. Правда не своими силами, а с помощью магнита, который примагнитил две серьги к себе и не хотел отпускать. Веселее оказалось, когда Джексон так и не смог отцепить магнит от языка и носа и узнал, что эти паршивые друзья намазали клеем магнит, ржали и так и не помогли, и Вану пришлось ждать вечера, чтобы пришёл Ёнджэ и всё-таки убрал злосчастную вещь от Вана.

Сейчас этот ненормальный хочет проколоть член. Член, блять. Ёнджэ даже знать не хочет, для чего или для кого Джексон хочет это сделать. Чхве уже в который раз задает один и тот же вопрос толи самому себе, толи Богу, за что ему такой лучший друг и что он сделал не так в прошлой жизни. 

\- Это же классно, чего ты такой занудный? И я не верю в Бога.

\- Я не был бы занудным, если ты бы был нормальным.

\- То, что у меня больше одного прокола, не значит, что я ненормальный, - довольно громко сказал старший.

\- Продолжай так думать, - ответил Ёнджэ, так же переходя на крик.

\- Да пошёл ты нахуй. - ух ты, он обиделся?

\- Я не ты - на хуи не хожу.

\- Сука...

\- Ага, да, но не забудь... - сказал уже приготовившийся защищаться Ёнджэ.

Но отвесить подзатыльник младшему не дает распахнувшаяся напротив них дверь в кабинет.

\- Смотри, щас Бог выйдет и всыплет тебе поучительных пиздюлей.

И ладно бы оттуда вышел преподаватель и отругал их за громкий и не очень приличный разговор. Нет, сначала оттуда не вышел никто, только солнечный свет осветил их, и это казалось чем-то нереальным.

"Неужели... правда Бог?" - подумали оба, и, как по щелчку пальцев, из двери выходит слишком красивый парень для них. Загорелая кожа, темные, почти черные волосы, челкой спадающие на лицо. Прямой высокий лоб, красивые для парней брови, темного цвета глаза, изящный нос и губы... Ох, уж эти губы. Фигура полуспортивная, а весь он - идеален.

Чхве и Ван из-за его внешнего вида открыли рты, а обладатель прекрасной внешности с каким-то страхом посмотрел на них, отвел глаза, поворачиваясь, и пошёл куда подальше от двух ненормальных.

Ёнджэ и Джексон повернулись друг на друга, чтобы узнать, думают ли они об одном и том же.

В этот момент Вану казалось, что если этот парень правда Бог, то он обязан вступить в его фанклуб, если вообще есть фанклуб у Бога. Но, черт, он всем своим сердцем захотел узнать имя этого парня прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

Бросив Ёнджэ, блондин побежал за удаляющимся предметом внимания.

\- Хэй, хэй, кто ты? - спросил Джексон, резко повернув парня за руку.

Недолго думая, тот выдает совершенно саркастически:

\- Бог, кто же ещё, - и поворачивается, оставляя незнакомца в своих мыслях.

\- Ебать, я влюблен, - вслух произносит Джексон, не поняв сарказма и не заметив рядом двух незнакомых барышень, что запечатлели сей момент в своей памяти и камерах.

***

После, когда они узнали имя того парня, Джексон стал религиозным, всё ещё продолжал заебывать Ёнджэ, но ничего не делал со своим телом.

"Слава Джебому" - как выражался Ёнджэ с того случая.


End file.
